poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Forming a More Perfect Union!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Forming a More Perfect Union! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: The giant rock that trapped Mairin's Chespie has begun to move towards Anistar City's sundial. If the giant rock and the sundial come together, they threaten to create an explosion that would swallow not only Kalos, but the entire world. With time running out, the Kalos Gym Leaders have joined forces with our heroes and their friends. (With Chespie still trapped, the Megalith Zygarde continues to move forward) Emerl: You ready? Tai Kamiya: '''Let's do this! '''Diantha: Everybody head toward the Water Shuriken! That's where Chespie is! We've got to save Chespie first! Super Sailor Mars: '''Then let's take down Megalith Zygarde! (As for Serena, her Pokemon Team, Bonnie, Dedenne, Squishy, Z-2, Mairin and Jeri are watching the fight) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Forming a More Perfect Union! Apocalymon: Kill them! (Megalith Zygarde unleashes giant vines) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Iron Tail! (Pikachu activates Iron Tail to cut the vines) Alain: Use Flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower to burn the vines, as the heroes continues running more vines appears) Malva, Alain, Blaziken Mask, Tino & Kristoff: Use Flamethrower! (Kristoff's and Malva's Mega Houndoom, Alain's Mega Charizard X, Tino's Mega Salamence and Blaziken Mask's Mega Blaziken fires flamethrower to burn all of the vines) Ash Ketchum: Do it! WarGreymon: '''Terra Force! (WarGreymon fires Terra Force hitting Apocalymon's arms, while Olympia's two Meowstic fires Future Sight and Valerie's Spritzee fires Moonblast to stop the vines) '''Olympia: Come on, hurry! Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot! Emerl: Thanks! (The vines grabs Valerie) Ash & Tai: Valerie! Valerie: Don't worry about me! Olympia: I'll help out here! Save that Chespin! Ash Ketchum: Got it! Apocalymon: Not so fast! River of Power! (One of his arms becomes MetalSeadramon's head and fires River of Power trying to hit the heroes, but Lor's Mega Absol fires Dark Pulse stopping River of Power) Tish Katsufrakis: Medicham, use Confusion! (Mega Medicham activates Confusion keeping Apocalymon's arm hold still) Carver Descartes: Manectric, Thunderbolt! (Mega Manectric fires Thunderbolt stopping the vines) Justimon: Thunder clap! (Justimon activates Thunder clap stopping Apocalymon's arm) Apocalymon: Crimson Lightning! (Another one of Apocalymon's arms becomes Upper Body of Myotismon and fires Crimson Lightning) Matt Ishida: Look out! ShineGreymon: Shining Blast! (He fires the attack stopping Crimson Lightning) Marcus Damon: Thanks, ShineGreymon! Ash Ketchum: Sceptile, Leaf Blade! (Sceptile activates Leaf Blade cutting the vines) Apocalymon: Death Claw! (He brings out Devimon's claws trying to grab the heroes) Tino Tonitini: Salamence, Dragon Claw! (Tino's Mega Salamence activates Dragon Claw destroying Devimon's arms) Apocalymon: Grab them! (More vines grabs the Weekenders and their Pokemon Team) Emerl: Tino! EmperorGreymon: Carver! Matt Ishida: Tish! MetalGarurumon: Lor! Tino Tonitini: Don't worry about us! Lor McQuarrie: We'll be okay! Carver Descartes: They're right, we'll figure out our way to get out of this! Tish Katsufrakis: Just go already! Ash Ketchum: Okay, thanks a lot you guys! (They continue running as we cut back to the other heroes watching) Bonnie: All of you, take care okay. (Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower, Pikachu activates Iron Tail and Ash-Greninja uses Cut as the vines hits Ash-Greninja and was preparing to attack, Mega Lucario uses Rush Bone to stop the vines. Then Apocalymon's arms was about to grab Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others but Garudamon, MagnaAngemon, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon and Zudomon stop them) Ash & Emerl: Korrina! Tai Kamiya: Guys! Korrina: You and the others go on ahead, we'll deal with this! Sora Takenouchi: What are you guys waiting for?! Garudamon: Go quickly! Sakuyamon: Go rescue Chespie! Andromon: Hurry! Ash Ketchum: Okay, thanks! (Then the vines grabs them) Tai Kamiya: Sora! Ash Ketchum: Korrina! Matt Ishida: Hang on, we'll get you guys out! Korrina: You guys need to turn around and run! Splinter (2012 Dimension): Don't worry about us! Just go! Wordgirl: Save Chespie or Apocalymon and the giant rock are going to make it to the sundial! Captain Huggyface: (Monkey noises) Ogremon: Hurry! Emerl: Okay! Ash Ketchum: Got it! (They continue run off towards the Megalith Zygarde as it continues to bring out more vines then Ramos and Gogoat appears) Ramos: Gogoat, use Grass Knot! (Gogoat activates Grass Knot stopping the vines) MegaGargomon: Gargo Missiles! (MegaGargomon fires Gargo Missiles to destroy the vines) Matt Ishida: Thanks, MegaGargomon! Apocalymon: Giga Cannon! (One of his arms becomes an upper body of Machinedramon and fires Giga Cannon) Gallantmon: Look out! (MegaGargomon gets hit by Giga Cannon and the vines hits Ramos and Gogoat) Ash Ketchum: Oh, no, Ramos! WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon: MegaGargomon! MegaGargomon: Don't worry about us! Ramos: It looks like it's up to you! Go for it, Ash! MagnaGarurumon: Let's go! (They continue running as the vines grabs the heroes as Viola's Vivillon fires Solar Beam setting the heroes free) Grant: Use Rock Tomb! (Grant's Tyrunt fires Rock Tomb to stop the vines) Viola: Faster, faster! (One of the vines hits Viola and falls down) Grant: Viola! (He catches her just in time as more of them grabs two gym leaders) Ash Ketchum: No, Grant! Viola! Are you okay?! Grant: Just get past the rock! Viola: Do it now! (They continue running as more them try to attack the heroes again, then the Wild Kratts in their creature power forms stop the vines) Chris Kratt: Go, Emerl! Martin Kratt: You too, DigiDestined! Aviva: (Inside the Tortuga) Fire! (The Tortuga fires a Sonic Wave stopping the vines as more of them grabs the Kratt Brothers and the Tortuga) Tai Kamiya: Wild Kratts! WarGreymon: Don't worry, I'll get you out! Martin Kratt: '''No time hurry! '''Chris Kratt: '''Save Chespie! '''Aviva: '''Or else Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde succeed! '''Koki: '''Chespie is trapped inside that Megalith Zygarde! '''Jimmy Z: '''Go, Keep going! (Just then more vines came while the heroes are climbing) '''Wulfric: Ice Shard, go! (Mega Abomasnow fires Ice Shard freezing the vines) Super Sailor Moon: Wulfric! Wulfric: Hurry up, young ones! Apocalymon: '''Crimson Lightning! (Crimson Lightning attack hits Wulfric and Mega Abomasnow) '''Davis Motomiya: Come on! Slash: Mutanimals, don't let those vines attack our friends! (More vines came but then the Mighty Mutanimals attacks the vines as more them grabs them all) Emerl: Slash! Leatherhead! Gmerl: Dr. Rockwell! Pigeon Pete! Super Sailor Venus: Mondo Gecko! Super Sailor Mini Moon: Muckman! Imperialdramon Dragon Mode: Let me help you all out! Leatherhead: Don't worry about us! Dr. Tyler Rockwell: No! There's no time! Slash: Just go, fellas! Muckman: Hurry and save the world! Mondo Gecko: Do it now, dudes and dudettes! Pigeon Pete: Or else it will be the end of the world! (The heroes climb up to the top as they see the Water Shuriken stuck on the Megalith Zygarde's chest) Emerl: Look! Ash Ketchum: There it is! Super Sailor Mini Moon: '''The chest! (Numerous vines sprout out) '''Malva: We need to make a path! Professor Sycamore: Take care of Chespie! Diantha: Don't worry, we'll handle it! Clemont: No doubt! Elsa and Anna: Leave this to us! Super Sailor Mars: '''Mars Flame Shooter! '''Kristoff: Let's go for it! Use, Flamethrower! (Kristoff's Mega Houndoom fires Flamethrower) Malva: Dark Pulse, go! (Malva's Mega Houndoom fires Dark Pulse) Professor Sycamore: Dragon Rage! (Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp fires Dragon Rage, as the heroes continues running as Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower) Elsa: Glalie, use Freeze-Dry! (Elsa's Mega Glalie fires Freeze-Dry to freeze the vines) Anna: Lucario, use Aura Sphere! (Anna's Mega Lucario fires Aura Sphere, as the heroes ends up getting tied up on the vines) Alain: Professor! Ash Ketchum: Anna! Elsa! Emerl: Kristoff! Professor Sycamore: Keep going all of you! Malva: Just go! Elsa: Hurry! Tai Kamiya: Okay! (They continue running towards the chest) Ash Ketchum: We won't let you down, count on it! (Now we cut back to Serena, Bonnie, Mairin and the others watching) Mairin: (Talks in her mind) Chespie. Everyone's doing their best for you. (Clemont's Chespin fires Pin Missile) Clemont: Luxray use Swift! Bunnelby use Mud Shot! MagnaAngemon: Gate of Destiny! (He opens the Gate of Destiny to make the vines gets in) Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! (She fires Celestial Arrow on the vines) Clemont: Now go! Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Clemont! T.K. Takaishi: Go for it, Matt! Kari Kamiya: You too, Tai! Tai Kamiya: Guys, watch over our family! Leonardo (2003 Dimension): Okay! Michelangelo (1987 Dimension): You can count on us dudes! (They continue running as Mairin, Serena, Bonnie and the others runs) Infernite Max (2014): Look out! (The vine was about to attack the Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others but two attacks stop them, as our heroes look up seeing Team Rocket, Primus and D.O.O.M.) Francisco: What are you guys waiting for? Verminious Snaptrap: Go for it! Jessie: Don't just stand there twerp! Meowth: Chespie is waiting, step on it! James: Move! Primus: '''Hurry! '''Apocalymon: River of Power! (Apocalymon's arms becomes MetalSeadramon's head and fires River of Power on the helicopter) Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Emerl: D.O.O.M.! (They all fall down preparing to fall down to their deaths as Diantha's Mega Gardevoir and Elsa's Malamar activates Psychic to float the villains to safety) Diantha: You okay? Elsa: You're not hurt are you? Meowth: You've got to presort the moving with pictures! Primus: Team Rocket and D.O.O.M., find somewhere safe. I'll handle this one! (Now we cut to Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder, Clinker, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna and all of the people are watching the final battle in the TV) Squire Flicker: '''They're in trouble, Shall we help them? '''Sir Loungelot: '''Okay sure. (Then we also cut to Prison Jail where all of the prisoners including Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio and Gaston Gourmand are also watching the final battle in the TV too) '''Zach Varmitech: '''What are they doing battling Apocalymon and Megalith Zygarde? '''Donita Donata: '''How did they know? '''Diabo: '''Don't know. '''Gaston Gourmand: '''Okay, Please hurry, Stop this nightmare! (Cut back to the heroes and villains fighting Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) '''Apocalymon: Crimson Lightning! (Apocalymon's claws becomes Myotismon's upper body trying to fire Crimson Lightning at the heroes but Philmac slashes the claw with his sword and the vines are destroyed by a Moonblast and Flash Cannon attack) Emerl: Philmac! Philmac: Keep going, Emerl! Steven Stone: Don't worry about Apocalymon's claws and the vines! Diantha: Keep moving forward! Our future depends on it! Elsa: We must do this! For the sake of the world! Diantha, Elsa & Steven Stone: Use Psychic! (Diantha's Mega Gardevoir, Elsa's Malamar and Steven's Shiny Mega Metagross activates Psychic to stop the vines and twist them to each other creating a path for Emerl and the others to go as they all fight the vines) Emerl: We're almost there! Just keep running! Ash, Alain, Tai, Matt & the Others: Okay! (The vines are about to attack them again, but WarGreymon and EmperorGreymon slash them all as Spyro and Cynder came by stopping the vines) Tai Kamiya: Spyro! WarGreymon: Cynder! Spyro: Keep going, we'll hold them off! Cynder: Go rescue Chespie! (They continue running as Gary, God of Basketball, Death, Techmo and the Guardians of Eternal Youth are fighting the vines) Gene (Regular Show): Fire! (Gene's East Pines men fires to keep the vines busy) Benson: Go hurry! Skips: We'll cover ya! Now go! Yoshi: (Throws the eggs at the vines) Go! (Emerl and the others continue running as the Digimon Sovereign are fighting the vines and Apocalymon as they get caught in the vines) Gallantmon: Azulongmon! Azulongmon: Go! Zhuqiaomon: Don't worry about us! Baihumon: Go on ahead! Ebonwumon: Hurry up! Andy (Regular Show): Quickly dudes! Muscle Man: You got to save Chespie, bros! The Butcher: Quickly! (The other heroes are continuing fighting the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) Z-2: Why are they're giving so much? Squishy: I realize from observing that this is how People and Pokemon really are. (Now we cut to Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the other heroes are running towards the chest) Ash Ketchum: Over there! Beelzemon: Corona Blaster! (He fires the attack on the vines) Care to help out? Gallantmon: Let's go for it, Beelzemon! EmperorGreymon: Let's all attack together! MagnaGarurumon: Okay! WarGreymon: Come on! MetalGarurumon: Right! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Electro Ball! Greninja, Water Shrunken! Pignite, Flamethrower, Krookodile, Stone Edge, Sceptile, Leaf Storm! Infernape, Flamethrower! Alain: Charizard, Flamethrower! (All of the Pokemon and the Digimon are activating their attacks as the vines are blocking the Water Shuriken) Viola: Let's go! Grant: Let's go! Korrina: Let's go! Ramos: Over there! Valerie: Hurry up! Olympia: Let's go! Wulfric: Do it now! Steven Stone: '''Let's go! '''Professor Sycamore: '''Let's go! '''Malva: '''Let's go! '''Clemont: '''Let's go! '''Blaziken Mask: '''Let's go! '''Diantha: '''Let's go! '''Nick Wilde: '''Let's go! '''Judy Hopps: '''Let's go! '''Joy: '''Let's go! '''Sadness: '''Let's go! '''Anger: '''Let's go! '''Disgust: '''Let's go! '''Fear: '''Let's go! '''Steven Universe: '''Let's go! '''Garnet: '''Let's go! '''Amethyst: '''Let's go! '''Pearl: '''Let's go! '''Peridot: '''Let's go! '''Lapis Lazuli: '''Let's go! '''Simba: '''Let's go! '''Timon: '''Let's go! '''Pumbaa: Let's go! Nala: '''Let's go! '''Kovu: '''Let's go! '''Kiara: '''Let's go! '''Kion: Let's go! Ash Ketchum: '''Let's go! '''Alain: '''Let's go! '''Emerl: '''Let's go! '''Tai Kamiya: Attack! Matt Ishida: Now! (They all fire their attacks together and hits the Water Shuriken and exploded as the heroes enter the inside of the Megalith Zygarde) Beelzemon: We made it! Emerl: Where's Chespie? Tai Kamiya: There it is! Up there! (Tai points at where Chespie is) Alain: Chespie! Hang on! (The crystals begins to block Alain's path as he dodge them all) Davis Motomiya: Those crystals can attack us inside the body! Ash Ketchum: We'll cover you as best we can Alain. Now you go and get Chespie! Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys! It's now or never! Super Sailor Moon: You heard Tai, Destroy those crystals! Ash Ketchum: Now Charizard help me out. Emerl, Tai, Matt Davis and everyone I need your help too, come on! All Heroes: Okay! (Alain runs to rescue Chespie while the heroes keep the crystals busy) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Electro Ball! Pignite, Flamethrower! Krookodile, Stone Edge! Sceptile, Leaf Blade! Infernape, Flamethrower! And Greninja use Cut! (They all fire their attacks to destroy the crystals. Now we cut to outside of the Megalith Zygarde where all the heroes are continuing attack the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon as they continue moving) Blossom: Get him! Bubbles: Take that! Buttercup: Eat this, Apocalymon! Cragster Max: 'Charge! '''Electroid Max: '''Take that! '''Apocalymon: '(In Shern Khan's Voice) Stay out of this mangy fools! '''Justimon: '''You want some huh, Do ya?! '''Mark EVO: '''How do you like me now?! '''N.A.N.O.: (firing his machine gun arms) COME ON!!!!! Bowser Jr.: Let's bring out our wands! Koopalings: Right! Apocalymon: Death Claw! (He unleashes Death Claw to grab all of the Koopalings' wands and vaporize all of them one by one) Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh, no! Wendy O Koopa: No! Bowser Jr.: Our wands! Iggy Koopa: We can't use them anymore! Apocalymon: I hope you reptile kids learn you're lesson, because I'm unstoppable than all of you! (They are now heading towards the Girls) Serena: Everyone go! (Serena's Pokemon Team fire their attacks as one of the vines are heading towards Mairin, then we cut to the heroes and their Pokemon fighting the crystals as Alain continues to run to Chespie) Ash & Emerl: Don't stop Alain! Super Sailor Moon: Keep going! Super Sailor Mini Moon: Keep going! Ash Ketchum: Greninja, Water Shuriken! (Ash-Greninja throws the Water Shuriken hitting the crystal as Alain jumps in the air and was about to grab Chespie while the crystals try to stop him) Alain: Chespin! It's Alain, I've come to get you out of here! Let's go back to Mairin together! (Outside the girls embraced themselves preparing for their deaths) Apocalymon: Die! (As they're about to attack then suddenly Apocalymon and the Megalith Zygarde stops) Jeri Katou: What happened? Apocalymon: I can't move! But how?! (Emerl, Ash, Alain, Tai and the others flies out of the Megalith Zygarde's chest) Serena: It's Ash and Alain! Kari Kamiya: Tai! T.K. Takaishi: Matt! Jeri Katou: Takato! Beelzemon! J.P. Shibayama: Takuya! Koichi Kimura: Koji! Mairin: Chespie! Wulfric: That's what I call success! (All of the heroes watches Emerl and the others flying) Clemont: Ash you did it! Ken Ichijouji: You did it, Davis and Imperialdramon! Korrina: (Jumping in joy) Yes! Alright! Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy: I knew you can do it! Sakuyamon: Good job! Squire Flicker: Hey guys, Sorry we're late! Emerl: Squire and the others, Good to see ya! Professor Sycamore: Just marvelous a job well done, Alain! Sir Blaze: Good job! Tigger: (Bounces in joy) Way to go Ashy-boy, Tai and Emerl! Bowser: Nice going! Dr. Eggman: Well done. (All the heroes smiles, as Alain gives Mairin her Chespie) Mairin: Chespie, I got you! Thank you so much! (Alain smiles) Emerl: Come on, we can't forget about this. Steven Stone: All that's left. It's what's in front of us. (As all the heroes look face to face towards the Megalith Zygarde and Apocalymon) Diantha: Let's all attack together. Emerl: When we say fire, Fire. Ready. Tai Kamiya: Aim. Emerl & The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: Fire! Diantha: Now! (All the heroes fire their attacks and fuse into one and destroyed Apocalymon first and then knocked down the Megalith Zygarde) Apocalymon: NOOOOO!!!!!!! (He gets vaporized and explodes) Muscle Man: Yes! Squire Flicker: We won! Ash Ketchum: Did it work? (Then suddenly the Megalith Zygarde stands up) Donatello (2012 Dimension): On my calculations it didn't! (Then suddenly shadowy figures appears walking out of the shadows) Alain: It can't be! Tai Kamiya: What? Ash Ketchum: I know but how? Twilight Sparkle: Look. Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! (The figures steps out) Malva: Lysandre! Anna: Prince Hans! All Mixel Max: King Nixel! Mordecai: Mr. Ross! King Mickey: Xehanort! Ventus: Vanitas! Max Taylor: The Space Pirates! Tai Kamiya: Maleficent! Sora: Jafar! Mikey Kudo: Captain Hook! (Lysandre and his recruits looks at the heroes down) Captain Hook: I hope your happy, You killed Apocalymon! King Nixel: (Cackling) Thought you can destroy us and Megalith, Not anymore! Mr. Ross: We used the portal to make Lysandre survive and use Megalith Zygarde! Primus: YOU TRICKED ME, YOU IDIOTS!!! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts